Natural Magic
by Impish Ferret
Summary: Minerva is an exile, practicing natural magics and herb lore in a hut out in the forest. Narcissa is a lord's wife in the village on the edge of the forest, bored with her life. What happens when these two women run into each other? Set several centuries in the past, this is decidedly not related to any actual canon.


**A/N: This is a Minissa story idea that came to me and I'd like to run with it. We'll see where it goes. This is a bit of a doozy though, so no guarantees on updates.**

**I've never seen a Minerva/Narcissa pairing before (I've never looked lol), but I was curious if because of the way that Minerva/Hermione and Hermione/Narcissa are compatible, I wondered if Minerva/Narcissa might have good chemistry too.**

**As always, any mistakes are mine, all rights are JKR's.**

**Enjoy!**

Minerva had lived alone for so long now that it often seemed to her that other people did not even exist. The rich forest that surrounded her home had been left untouched by other humans and the flora and fauna flourished because of it. The towering oak trees grew uninhibited and housed the many species of birds that flitted between their branches at all times of the day, as well as owls at night. A clear, fast flowing stream wound its way through the trees, tumbling over stones as it went and provided easy fishing. Edible and medicinal herbs and other plants were plentiful as well, offering an almost overabundant source of food and potion ingredients.

The home she had built was simple. A single story, stone walled cottage with a sod roof kept the weather at bay and was at almost zero risk of degrading over the years with minimal upkeep. It had but two rooms, a large living and working space lined with wooden shelves for her stores of ingredients, and a bedroom. The hearth in the main room was grand enough to house two cauldrons, or a cauldron and a spit for cooking. The smaller fireplace in the bedroom was simply for warmth and light.

Over the years, Minerva had become a part of the forest, being able to move through the trees without making a sound, bare feet stepping in familiar patterns as she went. Her dark chestnut hair was kept in a long braid that fell down her back to her waist, keeping it out of her way as she worked among the trees. Her simple, wool tunic dress was natural cream in colour with a grey blue sleeveless overtunic. The sleeves were elbow length for ease of movement and practicality, and the belt that draped her hips was simple brown leather with an iron ring. It carried pouches for gathering herbs as well as a sheath and dagger that she kept with her at all times. Lastly, it had a small round sheath that housed a finely polished firwood wand.

Magic had been the reason that Minerva lived alone in the woods. Non magic folk did not take kindly to those who had it, and she had been run out of her village more than a decade ago due to the terror her abilities caused. She hadn't put up much of a fight, knowing that living in the forest would be an easy thing, compared with trying to live carefully among the non magical. So she had made a home for herself in the wilderness where she could be her true self, never having to worry about the dangers of people.

It was on a crisp spring morning that Minerva saw her first human in more than ten years. She had been on her way to a wide clearing west of her home, planning on foraging some fiddleheads to have with her evening meal. As she had stepped carefully around a young oak tree, she heard the distinct sound of someone humming a tune. She froze, unable to remember the last time she had heard another person's voice.

As she moved out into the glen, a figure came into view. The woman had strikingly blonde hair, so fair it was almost a silvery white in the sunlight. Her dress was fine, a rich emerald green brocade with a wide neck and graceful trumpet sleeves. The hems were embroidered with gold knotwork, and the belt around her hips showed a similar pattern.

As Minerva observed her, the woman turned around to continue on her path. A small flower was tucked into one of the many intricate braids at her temple and she appeared to be searching for others to add to her collection. She wound her way through the clearing with her eyes darting this way and that, pausing every so often to examine another plant. As she moved, Minerva got a better look at her. She had high, elegant cheekbones, a sharply feminine jawline, and full bow shaped lips which had been stained a deep red. Minerva's breath hitched as she watched the blonde pick her way carefully between the flowers.

Curious who this beautiful stranger might be and where she came from, Minerva began to move forward. No one from the nearby village had ever ventured this far into her forest before, especially not women who clearly belonged to the nobility. As she crept towards the stranger, the blonde noticed her presence and looked up sharply. Her eyes, which Minerva had been too far away to see clearly before, were a brilliant blue, icy in their intensity but with a kindness that Minerva had scarcely seen in humans.

The surprise on the younger woman's face likely mirrored her own and she cleared her throat before speaking.

"Hello milady," she began, out of practice in addressing people of high status.

"Hello," came the reply. "Who are you? I've never seen you in the village before."

"My name is Minerva, and I'm afraid I'm not from your village, that's why you don't recognize me." She pulled herself up to her full height, shoulders back and chin up, she may have been living in a forest, but she refused to be seen as lesser than. "And, you are?"

"I am Narcissa, Lady Malfoy, née Black," replied the younger woman, clearly falling on well ingrained etiquette. "How is it that you've come to be here if you do not reside in the village?"

Minerva pondered her question for a moment, unsure of how much to reveal. She gazed at the woman across from her, looking into blue eyes that held much curiosity, but no malice as far as she could tell.

"I reside in the forest and have built a home here. It provides everything I need." She continued to gaze at the young woman, eyes searching for any hint of fear. "How is it that you came to be here?" she echoed. "No one from the village has ever come this far into the forest before."

A blush coloured the blonde's cheeks but her eyes betrayed nothing. Her lips became a firm line as she measured up Minerva's intentions.

"A stroll through the woods is so strange?" she asked, chin lifting along with the question. "You've not seen anyone in these woods before?"

"I have not, nor have I been to a village in more than ten winters, so you'll please excuse my disquiet, I've not had to speak to another person for a long time. Especially not a lady." Minerva moved a step closer, gauging the younger woman's reaction.

"Ten winters?" She gasped. "Such a long time to be without the company of another person. Please excuse my forwardness, but do you not get lonely living out here without a single other soul to connect with?" Narcissa's brows drew together, plainly displaying her surprise and concern.

Minerva was taken aback, this woman was not what she had expected. Concern was another bit of human interaction that she had not had in longer than she could remember, but humans were fickle, she had to remind herself. It wouldn't take long for that concern to morph into fear and anger when the younger woman discovered what she was.

"The forest and it's creatures keep me company, I don't feel any the worse for it. Thank you for your concern milady, but I shall take my leave and let you get back to your stroll. I apologize for interrupting. Good day." She curtsied awkwardly before turning to go back towards her home, the fiddleheads could wait.

"Wait, please," Narcissa called after her. "I- I would like to see your home, if I may?"

Minerva turned back to regard the younger blonde. "I'm sorry, but you may not. We've only just met you see, and I value my home greatly, I wouldn't want to lose it if the rest of the village doesn't take kindly to me being out here. I hope you understand. Good day."

Minerva began heading in the direction of the stream, intending to let the noblewoman believe her home was not in the direction she had come from. If she was lucky, the younger woman would never venture into the forest again and Minerva would have nothing to fear. As she neared the edge of the clearing, she chanced a glance back and saw that Narcissa was carefully watching her progress.

No such luck.

Several days had passed and Minerva had not ventured near the glen again. She knew the woman would come again, and knew that she would have liked to see her, as dangerous as it was to her own safety. However, as the days stretched, Minerva became less and less cautious, falling back into old habits and letting the encounter itself take up less and less of her free thought. Especially since what began taking up that space were images of blonde hair and icy blue irises.

"Get ahold of yourself, woman! You know that having her anywhere near here would put you in danger of having to pick up and find somewhere else to live. It's not worth it." Minerva scolded herself, shaking her head and retrieving her cloak from its place by the door. "It's not worth it."

She stepped out into the morning dew more than a week after her encounter with the blonde, intending on finding fresh herbs for her stores. Her feet carried her silently along well worn paths, always pausing in the right places for her to listen for intruders. As she wandered, letting her mind wander as well, her feet moved her away past a berry patch and in the direction of the glen she had been avoiding. The bright sunlight illuminated the open space as she stepped out into it, letting it wash over her skin, warming it as she went.

Realizing where she was, Minerva scanned the area cautiously, letting her eyes take in any signs of movement. When there were none, not so secretly disappointed, she let herself be carried back the way she had come.

Each day afterwards, Minerva ventured to the glen, heart beginning to beat a bit faster at the prospect of seeing Narcissa, not out of fear that she would be exposed and have to leave, but in the hopes that she might get one more glimpse of the beauty that took her breath away. She could no longer deny that as careful as she should be, she wanted to see her more.

As another week passed, Minerva spent more and more time at the glen and the forest beyond it, hoping that Narcissa would venture back to see her. Every time, she was disappointed. There was never a sign that the younger woman had been there, and Minerva was beginning to realize that she was being foolish. Deciding that she would not come back this way unless it was for a specific reason, Minerva turned to make her way back home with a sigh.

She gently slid her wand from its sheath on her belt and waved it in a small circle before pointing it in the direction of the fiddlehead patch. Without a sound, several small green bundles sped through the air and into her outstretched hands. Satisfied, she turned to leave, directly into the waiting body of a startled blonde who was gaping at her with wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

"Err, I- I- it's not what you think?" Minerva offered, stuttering awkwardly as she backed away. "I can't really explain, but please, please don't tell anyone. I'm sorry if I frightened you, you shouldn't be here, I didn't think you were, please don't tell anyone, I'll just be going then." As she rambled, she continued to back away, watching the younger woman's face morph from shock to curiosity. She needed to leave, now. "Please don't come back!" She shouted over her shoulder as she finally turned to flee.

"Wait!" she heard Narcissa call after her. "Stop, please!"

Minerva didn't stop. She could only think about how she had ruined her chance at peace by being a fool. Her feet, sure and quick, sped her away from the clearing at a pace she was sure would be too much for the blonde.

She was wrong.

As she slowed, she turned to check over her shoulder, convinced that the distance was great enough, but she heard the swishing of a dress closing in from behind her as Narcissa, red in the face from trying to keep up, was quickly darting between the trees in her wake.

"Please, stop," she panted, lifting her skirts higher as she jumped over a small log. "Please!"

Minerva sighed but stayed where she was, watching as the blonde came to a stop a small distance away from her and bent to place her hands on her knees as she heaved air into her lungs.

Minerva was unnerved by the younger woman's persistence. A lady who lived life tucked away in a castle should scarcely have had the will to run. Yet she had pursued Minerva through the woods as though her life depended on it. The brunette watched patiently as the blonde collected herself.

"How," she gasped suddenly. "How did you do that?" She looked up into Minerva's face, blue eyes boring into her own. "The plants floated through the air of their own accord, that's not possible."

Minerva's heart was racing and her palms began to sweat as she wondered how to deal with the situation she had put herself in. There were ways to make the blonde forget that she had ever seen Minerva, to make sure that the encounters in the glen had never even occurred. Minerva shifted her grip on her wand, weighing the options over in her mind.

"I, err," she began. "It's not easy to explain, I c-"

"Can I learn to do it?" Narciss blurted suddenly.

"Whut?" Minerva stared at the other woman dumbly.

"Can I learn to do it?" Narcissa repeated. "To make things come to my hands when I desire them to?" Her gaze spoke to Minerva of curiosity, not fear or hatred, but how could she be sure?

"You're not afraid of me?" she inquired, taking another cautious step back. "Aren't you worried I'm filled with the devil or whatever you call it?"

"You don't seem dangerous to me," Narcissa replied evenly. "Do I have reason to fear you?" Her features were calm as she took a step closer to Minerva. "The devil is a fantasy, as is God. Though if I were to utter those words anywhere in the village, my life would be forfeit."

Minerva weighed the options again. This woman seemed so different from any she had met before.

"It requires a certain disposition," Minerva started slowly. "I am afraid of what the consequences will be if you are unable to learn it." The look in Narcissa's eyes at this admission was difficult for Minerva to decipher. The younger woman across from her seemed to ponder her words carefully before responding.

"What consequences are you afraid of?" she questioned. "Surely someone with a power like yours has nothing to fear from the likes of me?"

"Not you exactly, Milady. But those of your fellows should you choose to express your dismay by disclosing my existence and abilities to them."

Narcissa looked affronted.

"I am not such a scornful woman that I would stoop to such a distastefully public and juvenile demonstration of spitefulness." She crossed her arms across her chest, huffing as she did so.

Minerva regarded her closely.

"I am sorry Milady, but I can not be sure of your trustworthiness after a mere two encounters." Minerva stepped around the blonde, circling her with slow caution.

"My home and life are precious to me. I can not risk losing them because of a single woman who wants things to come to her instead of the other way around." She stopped again in front of the younger woman, giving her a look that was plain in its distrust.

Narcissa returned her gaze coolly.

"I will prove my worthiness," she declared. "If, after a time, I have shown you no ill will, then will you teach me?" Her blue eyes caught Minerva again, and the brunette witch was unable to look away.

If the younger woman was being truthful, and she would keep Minerva's secret even if she could not learn, what harm would there be in spending more time with her? Minerva's mind weighed the options as the woman across from her stood stoically, waiting.

"I will consider your proposal. Meet me in the glen in two days' time, I will have your answer."

**Thank you for reading! I honestly don't know if anyone will get into this pairing or not, so let me know what you think. I love reading your comments, they make me smile.**

**-Imp**


End file.
